


Graveyard (Shift) Smash

by space_train



Series: Some Monster Lovin' [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Friends to Lovers, Gargoyles, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mutual Pining, Reader Insert, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:00:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28766730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_train/pseuds/space_train
Summary: During a night-shift picnic with your gargoyle crush, things heat up over some s'mores.(Male!Reader/Male!Gargoyle)
Relationships: Original Male Character/Reader
Series: Some Monster Lovin' [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835281
Kudos: 20





	Graveyard (Shift) Smash

**Author's Note:**

> Based of this request: Can I request a male reader nsfw with a male or gender neutral monster? You can choose the monster cause I love them all. I just really need more content I can read ;-;

“Here.” Your coworker, Christina, shoves a hot coffee into your hand. You furrow your brow and look up at her.

“Uh, thanks? But what-”

“You’re going to need it tomorrow. I heard you double-booked yourself for the late shift and the 5 A.M. shift. I’m taking the weekend off, so think of it as a parting gift for your sleep-deprived ass.”

Christina’s blasè tone and permanent scowl draws a laugh out of you. She was 4 years your senior, stubborn as a mule and frighteningly straight-forward, but the two of you had become friends over the past five months you had worked as cleaners together. Underneath her intimidating gaze and foul language was a big-sister who always looked out for you and the other newbies.

You set the drink in the staff fridge, seeing your name already scribbled in sharpie on the side. 

“Thanks, but there’s no need to worry. I get to sleep in on Sunday and Monday. Plus,” You throw a rag over your trash-can, flicking off the light as you and Christina walk out towards the foyer, “Someone’s gotta lock up this haunted ass castle, right? Might as well cut my nightmares short and come back early.” 

You're proud to say your quip draws the tiniest of a smirk out of her, a monumental achievement none of your other coworkers have quite mastered yet. She lovingly punches your arms as she slings her scarf over her shoulder.

“Yeah, yeah. Just try not to get brutally murdered alright?” She takes a sip from her thermos. “I’ll be cleaning your blood stains out of that carpet for weeks.”

You laugh again, saluting her in goodbye as she walks out, “CLOSED” sign rattling with the shut door.

After seeing her grey sedan leave the parking lock, you head back to the staff room. From your locker, you grab a sleeping bag, a picnic blanket, your overnight bag, and the ingredients. Shoving them in the bottom compartment of your trolley, you grab your own thermos from the fridge and double-check the cameras. Given the lack of priceless treasures in the castle, the tiny fortress acting more as a tourist spot than a museum, there isn’t a dedicated security guard to watch over it. Rather the feed is saved directly to a harddrive in a locked backroom that’s only checked in case of property damage, which is rather rare. The castle, small as it is, is deep in the middle of a forest, far enough from society that not even teenage hooligans come to smoke and fuck around. Making sure your keys are in your pocket, you close the staff room and begin rolling down the corridor to your special place.

The sun is just finished setting when you roll into the tiny, hidden corridor. With no gleaming decorations and only one window, it’s almost pitchblack. The moonlight filters through the distorted glass as you roll your cart up to the frame. Outside is nothing but dense forest for miles, this side of the castle facing away from any of the nearby cities. It’s why this corridor is so lack-luster, usually cordoned off to tourists; Nothing much to see.

You tap on the glass, hearing a snort and a small yelp from outside. Holding in a giggle, you open the window.

“You scared the shit out of me! Aren’t you supposed to wake people with the smell of fresh food or something?” The disgruntled gargoyle mutters, flicking off the remains of stone from his shoulders and cracking his neck. “I could’ve fallen off my perch.”

You roll your eyes. “You have wings, Adon. You can  _ fly _ .” Adom groans dramatically and climbs through the window, claws digging into the cement frame. “I’m the one risking my ass here, I don’t need sass.”

Adon shakes his hand dismissively. “Alright, alright, I get it. You got the good stuff?” You hold up the bag of food and your hot thermos and Adon’s smile grows wide, showing off rows of sharp teeth. He reaches a clawed hand for the marshmallows, but you yank it before he can grab it.

“Uh-uh, not yet. There’s a whole ceremony to be done. Now,” You pat the side of your empty bin, “Get in the trash-can.”

Adon’s eyes go wide, giddy with excitement. He hops, tucking his large wings in behind him and throwing his legs and tail over the side. You always imagined how uncomfortable he must feel, but Adon’s body just slaps your cart and looks back at you expectantly.

“Rev those engines, sir!”

You roll yours again, steadying your feet behind you before pushing the bin. 

Your speed increases as you go from a walk to a jog to a full run, Adon whooping and hollering. The recently-cleaned floors and the long hallways make for a great race-track, even allowing you to hop on the back of the cart and ride behind Adon. You fall back to the ground when a sharp turn sneaks up on you, the wheels squealing as you struggle to keep the cart upright, but Adon just keeps encouraging. “C’mon, you can do it! Show off those muscles!”

You readjust at the last second, using the cart's momentum to plant it back firmly on its wheels, and kick your speed back up. By the time you make it across the castle, you skid past the door and have to forcibly yank the cart back before running into a wall. Some decorative weaponry rattles as the tip barely dings the cement. Both you and Adon take a deep breath in.

“God,” you sigh, “That’s my workout for the month.”

“C’mon,” Adon hops out of the trash-can, shaking out his wings and stretching his legs, “What is it, 90 pounds. With my in it that's like, less than 300, no problem.” You shoot him a dissatisfied look, flexing your fingers as your forearms and calves scream with exertion.

“Let's just get going, Hulk.” You getsure your head to the door, grabbing your things. Adon snatches the goodie bag before you can adjust your load, but doesn’t snatch a marshmallow. He sends you a shit-eating grin.

After setting all your stuff to one arm, you get your set of keys out of your pocket and push pass the rope barring off the room. With a couple tries, you're able to get it in the lock, pushing open the door with your shoulder. 

The room itself is decorated with replica furniture from a couple centuries back, also blocked off by velvet rope. In the center of the back wall is a full fireplace, unlit but wood still tossed inside for ambiance. You set down your bag and begin unwrapping your picnic blanket as Adon sets down his things, pushing the velvet rope so he can get a good spot near the hearth.

“Ain’t somebody gonna notice the smoke? This place  _ is _ supposed to be empty.”

“Nope. The heating system here is an old-fashioned one, still runs on coal. Since I’m working the night shift, they’ll just assume I cranked up the heat while I clean up.” After you set out the food, slapping away Adon’s hand from the marshmallow bag, you reach a hand to the top of the fireplace. You finagle around until you feel the long lighter and pull it out. Grabbing from spare newspapers and disposed napkins, you start setting up the fire. 

Christina had told you about this place about 2 months into working here. They have spare logs to light up during winter for that old-fashioned feel, many of the cleaners using this room to smoke weed in after hours.

You let out a small “Yes!” as the logs begin to take to the flame, rubbing your hands to heat them up. Adon scoots even closer, his wings drooping as he lets out a contented sigh. He peaks an eye open at you, before darting to the food.

“ _ Now _ can we eat?” You laugh, sitting down on your butt and grabbing the bag.

“Almost.” Adon groans as you tear open the marshmallow bag, setting aside the chocolate bar and box of graham crackers. Taking some polished pokers from the hearthside, you stick two marshmallows on them. You hand one to Adon, and stop him before he eats the marshmallow whole.

“Dude, seriously, one second.” You tilt your poker towards the fire, letting your marshmallow hover and gesturing for him to do the same. Adon does so, begrudgingly, but his eyes widen as the spun sugar begins to brown. “You let it cook however long you want, but stop if it catches on fire or goes completely black. Like this,” You retract the poker and begin blowing on the lit marshmallow, watching the tiny flame go out. “Then you grab the graham crackers, set the chocolate, and-” You press the marshmallow into the little sandwich, smashing it down as you pull out the poker. “-Now you’ve got a s’more.” 

You take a big bite out of your s’more, Adon watching in fascination as the gooey texture melts in your mouth. Cheeks still full, you point towards his poker.

“You probably want to take that out now.” Adon jerks as he sees his blackened marshmallow, quickly blowing it out with dramatic puffs. You giggle amidst another bite as Adon sighs in relief when it finally cools. He reaches for the chocolate bar and box. 

“Like this?” Adon gestures, breaking off the chocolate and daintily sitting it on the cracker. You nod.

“Exactly. Now you do the marshmallow.” Adon smushes the two with his forefingers, pulling at the poker very quickly. Some marshmallow goe dangles from the side and gets on Adon’s claws. “Bon Appetit.” You say, taking a final bite of your s’more. Adon bites into his no hesitation, his eyes lighting up as he chews.

“Holy shit.”

“Knew you would like it dude.”

“Holy  _ shit. _ ” Adon mutters, almost flabbergasted, and takes another bite. His sharp teeth have trouble wearing down the marshmallow fluff, his jaw working furiously as he shoves the rest of the s’more into his mouth, pushing in the last of the cracker with his fingers. You snort, reminded of first grade and getting a popsicle after the mile run, or eating ice cream for the first time. “Fith ith tho good.” Adon says, sighing in between his long chews. You laugh once more, sucking off extra chocolate from your fingers.

Adon is off in paradise as he eats and you take the opportunity to just…look at him. His skin nearly glows in the firelight, the warm colors contrasting with his mottle gray freckles. Adon’s ears slightly twitch, a habit common to when he’s giddy or overjoyed. Lightly brushing against the floor is his tail, which flicks back and forth as his clawed feet tap. For a creature so ancient, he can act like such a little kid. 

As he lets out another sigh, you can’t help but admire how large his chest is. The familiar blush crawls up your neck as he moans with a final suck of his fingers, finally swallowing the marshmallow. Adon stretches out his arms, biceps flexing and wings extending, throwing out his feet as his posture slumps. From this position, you can see the outline of his strong abdominal muscles, his stomach still pudging out with a healthy layer of fat nonetheless.

“That was so fucking good. Better than any of the feasts we had back in the olden days.”

“Probably because of some artificial flavors but semantics.” You shrug. Adon gives you a belly laugh, eventually lying down on his back and looking at the fire from the bottom of his eyes. The harsh cut of his jaw casts a shadow on his thick neck, forcing you to choke down a thirsty gulp.

_ God, I am so whipped. _

You had first met Adon 1 month into your job, a week after you had found the little corridor he occupied. After a shitty day including a pissed off customer, not enough sleep, and a screaming fit from your manager, you had hidden under the window during your break to have a relieving cry. It was summer back then, the heat lasting late into the night, so the window had been left open for ventilation. In a move going against all supernatural protocol, Adon had asked if you were alright.

The mere appearance of a talking, moving,  _ breathing _ gargoyle was enough to send you out of your pity-party into a new existential crisis, but you like to think you held it together well enough.

_ “It helps to talk to someone. I should know, I’ve been out here going on 500 years now.”  _ Adon had said, placing a comforting claw on your shoulder and rubbing the tension out of your neck muscles. 

In an instant, you were back to crying, and let it all out. Adon was a welcome ear and good listener, all too ecstatic to learn the new curses which were common of this era. After that was history, with you switching to a permanent night shift and spending your breaks bringing Adon new types of food and the occasional book to read.

From what you had gleaned from Adon, he wasn’t the only gargoyle like this, not even in this castle. You had asked him once if he hung out with the others sometimes, but he had shriveled up his face like he was tasting a lemon.

_ “Not from around here I don’t. They’ve all got sticks up their asses. I have some friends who come and visit from time to time, but they usually only stop by for a crazy night, scaring away the ravens and the occasional hitchhiker.” _

About three months into your friendship, you asked him if he ever got lonely. 

_ “Not really. Sure, the castle isn’t as active as it was when I was first carved, but that ain’t so bad. Knights tended to get a bit too dull for my tastes anyway, getting stupid only after a sip of that shitty ale.” _ He had set his cheek in his paw, looking out to the trees, deepin thought.  _ “I guess I haven’t been around the castle in a while, though. I miss the food. My _ gods,  _ the food.” _ He nearly moaned.  _ “The feasts were my favorite part.” _

That’s when you had suggested this picnic night, already aware of the minimal security and the lack of staffing for those early morning shifts. Adon had been easy to convince once snacks and goofing off were mentioned.

The two of you enjoy a couple more s’mores, bantering and enjoying the heat of the fire. After sucking away the remains of your third s’more, you brush away the graham cracker crumbs from your work-pants and jerk your chin towards the door.

“Want to go explore a bit more? We’ve got a lot of midnight oil to burn.”

Adon hums, gaze still locked into the fire.

“Nah, if you don’t mind. I like sitting here.” You pause your movements, looking at Adon. The fondness in his eyes stays as he looks over to you. “Talking with you’s nice. Don’t need much else.”

You lose all coherent thought as Adon shoots you a cheeky smile, with a half-dimple and peeking fangs. Your cheeks flush an unnaturally bright red, one you couldn’t possibly blame on the temperature. You scratch your neck, instinctively trying to pick away the warmth gathered at the base of your skull.

“S-same, man. You make for good company.” Adon’s smile grows even bigger, his tail twitching as his eyes scrunch up into his smile. Your heart thumps at a pace you’re sure isn’t healthy. “I can get more chocolate, I think I have some more in my bag.” Adon nods, looking back towards the fire as you scramble for your things, desperate to focus on something else.

Unzipping your night bag and filtering through your toothpaste and other bathroom stuff, your hand accidentally brings into view a large bottle. Your blush only deepens as you recognize the familiar label. 

Seems you had left your lube in here from your last stay with a, uh, “friend”.

“Got the good stuff?” Adon calls from the fireside.

With trembling fingers you hastily zip up your bag.

“Whoops! Seems like I was wrong, no more chocolate. Just regular, boring stuff in that bag. That’s for sure.” Your volume dwindles as you try to sell your lie, performing horrible. Adon doesn’t seem to notice, shrugging his shoulders and turning back towards the fire.

You sit back down, settling your weight on your still shaky hands. You spare a quick glance at Adon, once again admiring his profile, before looking to the fire.

“Y’know, this is the most fun I’ve had in a while.” Adon sighs, slightly reclining back onto his elbows. His face is more pensive now, with a small, kind of reluctant grin. It’s uncharacteristic to see him so reserved. “Not that I don’t love my perch, I do. I love getting my thinking time, revving up my engine for a party during the weekend but…” Adon huffs, scratching behind one of his ears, “I think I’d forgotten how much fun just talking with people is. Being lazy, shooting the shit. Don’t really get those kind of chill nights when the boys come over.” Adon finally turns towards you. This time, you don’t pretend you weren’t staring. “But breaks with you have been great. Reminded me of the good old days.” Adon leans over, punching you in the shoulder playfully. “You’re pretty rad, for a human anyways.”

You smirk and punch his shoulder as well. “You are too, Adon.” You scoot a bit closer to Adon. “And I’ll always be here for a good chat. Even if I get fired. I’ll scale that damn wall if I have to.” 

Adon barks out a laugh, grabbing your shoulder and pulling you in a for a side-hug, using his large paw to mess up your hair. “Hell yeah dude.” 

Adon’s body is surprisingly warm, even warmer due to the fireplace. His skin had never looked scaly or reptilian, but you had assumed it would be leathery. Instead it’s familiar, not too dissimilar to a human’s, his toned muscles stretching and flexing just underneath. With his arm slung around your neck, you can feel his bicep, strong even when relaxed. Each sensation seems to crawl under your clothes and send tingles down your spine, like when you dip into a hot bath after a cold day.

Staring at the fire, you internal joke about how touch-starved you must be, for a simple hug to do this much to you. You don’t notice that Adon’s gaze is now focused on you. His eyes darting from each of your features, a warmth stirring in his gut as well.

_ How handsome. _

Adon thinks, for what may be the hundredth time since he’s met you.

What draws your attention is one of his claws, lightly grazing your left cheek as it tilts your head to face Adon. Your brow quirks as Adon looks at you, heart kickstarting and body temperature rising as Adon just….stares.

“U-uh, du-”

You're interrupted by a kiss. A soft, a surprisingly soft, peck as Adon dips your head to his. His eyes are closed, hand still wrapped around your jaw. With a fried brain, you barely even think to kiss back until he’s pulled away.

Adon’s eyes are half-lidded and his thumb strokes your cheek. You can’t imagine the face your making bears any resemblance to such serenity.

“Was that okay?” Adon whispers.

You nod, breathless, and lean into another kiss.

Adon smiles against your lips, gripping tighter on your jaw, as he pulls you closer. Your hand instinctively runs over his back, nails just scraping his skin as you caress the junction between his shoulder blade and wing. A shiver shoots up your spine as a claw runs across your rib cage, Adon’s thumb brushing over your t-shirt before massaging the skin, his other hand moving down to your waist. A finger locks around one of your belt loops and pulls you even closer to him with a strong tug.

The two of you take short breaths in between kisses, pressing your chests into each other as your hands flail around to touch whatever you can. Adon’s right hand moves up and down your side, slightly tickling you before barely touching your nipple through your shirt. You moan into the kiss, but Adon pulls back anyway.

“Is it alright if we take to this bed?” He pants, eyes half-lidded and his chest flushing a dark purple color. You’re wondering if that’s because of the color of his blood or just his grey skin, and how he got his pecs that  _ perfect oh my god. _

“Yeah, yeah that’s alright. Oh, wait which bed-” Before you can finish your sentence Adon has scooped you up, wrapping your legs easily around his waist, drawing a yelp out of you. After gaining your bearings, you feel the heat in your belly stir even deeper as his bulge presses against you through his tattered shorts. Adon presses long kisses into your neck as he walks you to the corner of the room, kicking aside the bordering ropes, and throwing you on the bed. A layer of dust puffs out and into the air, but you barely have the time to sneeze before Adon is back on top of you, ferociously devouring your lips. Your body sinks into the thick down comforter, carding your fingers through his long black hair. From the corner of your eye you can see Adon’s fingers clenching around the blanket, right before stars erupt under your eyelids as he boldly thrusts his hips against yours.

“Might wanna-” kiss “-watch those claws. I won’t be able to-” moan “-explain that away tomorrow.”

Adon nods, never leaving the kiss nor opening his eyes. Instead, his hand travels down the blanket and to the bottom of your uniform shirt, snaking a couple fingers underneath. You quickly yank at the bottom, detaching from Adon to hastily shrug it over your shoulders and then kiss him again. The tips of Adon’s claws trace along your waistband, just barely brushing across your navel, rubbing circles into your skin. You snake a hand down Adon’s back and take a handful of his ass before squeezing it. Adon’s body automatically jerks in your grip, but he pulls away from the kiss with a smirk.

“I’ve wanted to do that for a while.” You pant, imitating a suave love interest from the CW. Adon chuckles, running his thumb across your jaw.

“Me too.”

The pining look in his eyes makes your heart soar and sends a red hot feeling right down to your crotch. His hand soon finds its way around your throat as he continues to look at you, not clenching tight, but rather admiring how small it looks in his palm. Your blush has traveled all the way down to your chest, the inch of anxiety crawling it’s way back as Adon continues to stare.

Trying to push that feeling back down, you prop yourself up on your elbows and latch a hand on Adon’s shoulders. Slowly, sensually slowly, you press kisses along his jaw, reveling in the low growl which rumbles out of him. His hands go back to pawing at your skin while yours keep their grip on his ass. You weren’t exaggerating; It’s a great ass.

As you slowly kiss up and down Adon’s neck, he sticks a claw under the waistband of your pants and begins toying with the hem of your boxer shorts. 

As you lay a long kiss against Adon’s pulse point, he suddenly retracts, pushing your chest down with one hand as he immediately starts to fiddle with your zipper. You take the moment to catch your breath, flickering your eyes from the decorated ceiling and Adon’s hands slowly peeling down your underwear.

Your cock springs up, hard already from the previous pining and heavy makeout. Adon makes a show of retracting his claws before spitting into his palm, forming a tight fist around the base of your dick. A low moan, an octave you weren’t even sure you could reach before, drawls out of you.

Adon’s grip is strict but his pace is slow, at least at first. His hand stays clamped as he pumps your cock up and down, your hands struggling to find something to do as shockwaves erupt all over your body. Your eyes almost roll into the back of your head as his speed increases, but you catch a glimpse of his smirk as he continues.

“Yeah, you like that babe? You like my hand around your cock?”

You nod, mind scrambled as you look back down at your dick. With weak arms you push yourself up, reaching for his bulge to maybe stroke him as well, but Adon quickly shoves you back down before you can make any progress. You let out a tiny groan as your spine hits the springy bed. Clearly this mattress was made for show and not comfort.

“Sorry, are you alright?” Adon grunts “I sometimes forget my own strength when I...well, y’know.” You nod in assurance, hastily giving an awkward thumbs up.

“I’m good. I just, I just want to touch ya. I want to touch ya real bad.” You sigh out, those simmering feelings of shyness flying away as Adon’s other hand begins fondling your balls. Adon chuckles as you yelp when he gives another tug on your dick.

“Here, I’ll compromise.” There’s a shuffling of fabric, hot skin pressing up against your shaft as Adon’s right hand easily wraps around both you and his dicks, now pressed together like a cheap porno. Precum leaks from both of your tips, falling in between the tiny gap and sending a hot chill down your spine. He growls, your cock twitching against his as he sloppily strokes the two of you.

“Ohh, shit, shit.” Adon groans.

From just tactile senses alone, your eyes too blurred with pleasure, you can tell Adon is a little bit shorter than you, but clearly making it up for it in his thickness. You jerk your hips against his, desperate for the feeling of his sensitive skin on yours.

Adon’s other hand has traveled away from your balls to play with his own, but you soon feel it back on your ass, treading down to that tight ring of muscle. You weakly pat his forearm as his fingers dancer between your cheeks.

“I’ve got-In my bag, there’s some lube. T-the big blue container, near the middle.”

With his hand never leaving your cocks, Adon’s tail flicks over to your bag, threading through the straps and setting it on the bed. He struggles to undo the zipper with one hand, quickly rustling through your overnight stuff until he finds his grip on the bottle. Eyes still locked on you, he is able to maneuver the spout upwards and squirt a bit of lube onto his fingers. Adon only briefly pauses to examine the liquid, spreading apart his fingers as clear liquid stretches between them.

“Huh, is this what you guys use nowadays?” Adon lifts his fingers to his nose and takes a sniff, quirking up an eyebrow. “Doesn’t smell as good as clove oil. Doesn’t smell like anything, really.”

“Y-yeah, you can get scented ones though. Even ones that are flavored a certain way.” Your hips jerk, “A-actually I think it has some of the anesthetics from clove oil in it.” You stutter.

Adon hums, impressed with modern technology, but quickly returns to his sexy face as his now-lubed hand spanks you on the ass.

“Tell me if I’m going too quickly, yeah?”

You nod, sending him another thumbs up.

Adon’s grip loosens around your cocks as he slowly but surely slips one finger in your asshole, claw thankfully retracted as he cautiously stretches out the muscle. “You good?” You hum out in affirmation, Adon taking that as a sign to push in deeper.

By the time he’s reached the knuckle of his forefinger, Adon tentatively adds another. You throw your elbow over your mouth, trying to muffle the loud moan that instantly escapes you. From the bottom of your eyes, you see Adon smirking.

“You want more big boy, not a good enough stretch yet?” You shake your head, throwing your cheek into the pillow as Adon chuckles. “Bet it isn’t, pretty boy like you.” You fluster a bit, rolling your eyes and playfully slapping Adon on the wrist. He laughs at your weak love-tap. “Too much?” You roll your eyes again, but are caught off guard as a third finger is pushed in, quicker than the others. Adon’s finger tips brush against that delightful spot, forcing your hips to hump into the air, forceful enough to get out of Adon’s loose grip on your cock. 

“I think you're ready for me, baby. Do you think so?” You nod, letting out a long breath as Adon’s fingers pull out of you with a quick motion. Adon pulls both of his hands back, grabbing some more lube, and begins to work his dick with it. You pull your head up from the mattress, becoming him to bend forward a bit. He complies, hand still fisted around his cock. 

You pull him down for a slow, passionate kiss. The sound of wet skin thwaps as Adon jerks himself off, pressing his body between your thighs as he looms over you. Your body falls back onto the comforter, taking a moment to admire his chiseled face, flushed with sex.

` “I really like you Adon.” You whisper, lightly brushing a finger over his perfectly carved lips. Adon gives your thumb a tiny nip, that boyish grin in his eye.

“I really like you too, ____”

And with that, Adon begins pushing in his dick.

The two of you sigh as he enters, one of his hands clenching around your thigh as he pressed you open a bit more. You throw your head back with a guttural moan, one that is met with a growl from Adon.

Once he is fully-sheathed, a process that feels like it takes hours, Adon gives you another kiss.

“I’m going to start moving, okay? Tell me if it’s ever too much.” You nod, pressing your head into the crook of his neck and grabbing onto his shoulder blades. Then, he starts moving.

The bed springs squeal with the slightest movements and Adon’s tail begins to thump against the floor as he slowly humps. Your skin seems to melt into the fabric as Adon pushes himself up, eyes closed as his other hand moves to your thigh, thrusting his hips in and out. He starts off shallow, but before long only his head is left inside, right before he has a particular hard thrust which crashes against your prostate, shooting stars behind your eyelids.

The headboard groans behind the two of you, and you heal the slight hiss of concrete as Adon digs his claws into the floor beside the mattress, lifting up your legs until your calves are almost wrapped around his neck. Your breathy moans are broken up by his deep grunts, both of you completely lost in pleasure. You don’t see it, but Adon’s tail thrashes back and forth as he picks up his pace.

The two of you are interlocked for what feels like hours, sweat dripping off Adon’s chest and onto yours, but by the still roaring fire is really only 15 minutes. Adon is miraculously able to keep his claws under control and not tear up the blankets, but you're sure there will be deep scratch marks in the floor below. Nothing a carpet can’t cover.

Electricity seems to run down your body in waves, a tightness forming in your balls as Adon’s thrusts become sloppy and sloppier.

“Where-Ugh-Do you want it? Where do you want my cum?” Adon hisses, hips jerking with his impending orgasm.

“Chest, my chest. Oh my god Adon  _ please! _ ” You whine, pawing at his lower back muscles. 

Adon hastily nods, pulling out his dick at the very last second. It only takes a couple strokes of his hand before his wings flair out behind, a moan nothing short of a roar erupting out of him as he orgasms. Long, stick ropes of cum paint your chest, and that;s enough to send you climaxing as well. Your cum splatters all over Adon’s lower belly, dripping off of his navel.

The two of you struggle to catch your breaths, Adon resting his arms like dead weight against the sheets as your lower body slumps, feet dangling off the side of the bed.

It takes a while for the two of you to compose yourselves, your muscles sore and your skin slick with sweat and semen. Adon rests his head beside yours, chest pressed into the blanket as he huffs. You open your eyes, vision still blurry with a post-orgasm haze, but still catch the sweet look Adon shoots at you. You smile back, brushing away a fallen strand of hair away from his sweaty forehead, pushing it back between his horns.

“Well, that’s one way to spend the night shift.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I actually restarted this bc my originally outline was “too long” and this still ended up being almost 6000 words. Also my first male reader fic! I had always been hesitant doing male readers, specifically explicit stuff, since as a cis female I was afraid any smut I wrote would be amateurish and kind of cringe. But I think this was a good exercise in pushing me out of my comfort zone! If any of y’all have advice or critique on writing NSFW content with an AMAB reader, please send it my way, I’d love to get better at it.


End file.
